Pesadillas
by GossipChii
Summary: Cada vez que Sora tiene una pesadilla, Yamato está ahí para recordarle que no está sola. [Actividad primer aniversario del topic Sorato, del foro Proyecto 1-8.]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es mío, ni tuyo.

Escrito para **Alexeiss** , por el primer aniversario del mejor topic del foro Proyecto 1-8; el Sorato.

* * *

 **Pesadillas**

La tenue luz de su celular lo despertó a mitad de la noche. Sabía lo que eso significaba, eran las 3 de la mañana y nadie más lo llamaba a esa hora, ni siquiera su padre que se desvelaba en el trabajo. Tomó el celular y escuchó su respiración del otro lado de la línea, sabía que estaba asustada, pues se le escuchaba agitada. Contó hasta diez antes de hablar, eran recurrentes sus llamadas en la madrugada y se había hecho un experto, o eso quería pensar, en tratarla.

—¿Pesadillas? —No contestó, pero Yamato sabía que había asentido, quizá un mechón pelirrojo se había perdido en su frente—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Sora, sentada en su futón con la luz de sus ojos, su reloj, y su celular como única manera de ver a su alrededor, asintió.

La primera vez que lo llamó lo hizo por puro reflejo. Había soñado que Piyomon moría en manos de Devidevimon, esa noche en que evolucionó para ella. Comenzó a sudar frío, y al no saber de su compañera emplumada desde hacía un mes, temió que fuera real. Antes de saber qué hacía, la voz de Yamato estaba al otro lado de la línea. Seguían siendo niños, niños que no sabían mucho de la vida y acababan de cerrar la puerta digital. Y Sora tenía miedo.

Había pasado un año desde su primera pesadilla, un año donde cada día se volvían menos recurrentes, y donde en cada una de esas noches Yamato le había ayudado a superarlo. A veces se pasaban media hora sin hablar, solo escuchando las reparaciones del otro, y eso era más que suficiente. A veces hablaban tanto que se hacía hora de despertar e ir al instituto, y los dos llegaban con unas ojeras tremendas, pero sonrisas reales que solo el otro conocía. Se habían vuelto compañeros de noche, cómplices.

—Estaba en la cueva… —dijo en un suspiro. Las pesadillas de la cueva eran las peores, Yamato lo sabía, pues él mismo las había tenido un par de veces. Cuando Sora soñaba con la cueva, se sentía atrapada, viendo como lo que sucedía a su alrededor era destruido de una manera u otra, y ella no podía hacer nada por estar encerrada en la cueva.

—¿Qué sucedía? —Yamato dejó de estar recostado y se sentó en su cama, tomando el cuaderno en su mesa de estar. Sora no lo sabía, pero Yamato había hecho una lista de las pesadillas de Sora, para saber si eran recurrentes. Había veces que se pasaba todo el día indagando sobre significados en los sueños para saber cómo podía ayudarla, a pesar de no ser ningún experto. En ese año donde se habían convertido en cómplices, Sora se había vuelto en más que una amiga, y no sabía cómo explicarlo, así que lo escribía.

—Estabas tú… —La voz se le cortó, y Yamato comenzó a sudar frío. Al principio Sora había comenzado a soñar con Piyomon, después con su madre, seguido aparecía su padre. Taichi hacía una que otra aparición, lo cual no le sorprendía en lo absoluto, a final de cuentas, era su mejor amigo. Pero llegó un día en que en la pesadilla de Sora apareció él, y Yamato no comprendía. Únicamente hacían apariciones personas indispensables para la pelirroja, ¿acaso él…?

—No tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres, lo sabes —interrumpió. Si algo tenían en común Sora y él, algo que los diferenciaba de todos los demás del grupo era lo difícil que se les hacía poder hablar de sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Por eso se entendían tan bien, por eso Sora había decidido llamarlo a él en lugar de a Taichi la noche de su primera pesadilla.

—Lo sé —sonrió por primera vez—. Pero quiero hacerlo, si no te molesta —bajó la voz de nueva cuenta, se sentía culpable de las desveladas por las que hacía pasar a Yamato, no quería ser ningún tipo de molestia, pero el rubio le había asegurado desde las primeras veces que no le molestaba, que le gustaba ayudarla si podía hacerlo.

—No me molesta, Sora —sonrió desde su cama—. Me gusta que confíes en mí para esto —admitió y se sonrojó, jamás había dicho algo parecido en voz alta. Se quiso golpear la frente contra la pared, pero la voz de Sora lo tranquilizó, pudo sentir como su rostro se relajaba a la vez que la voz de la pelirroja relataba su sueño.

—Estaba en la cueva, sabes lo que sucede cuando estoy en la cueva. —Sora sentía como cada una de las pesadillas que había tenido se impregnaban en su mente, a veces le era difícil diferenciar si se había tratado de un sueño o de un suceso en el Digimundo, pero Yamato le recordaba siempre lo que había sido real, y lo que era un acto retorcido de su inconsciente—. Caos.

—Estoy aquí —le recordó el rubio. Le daban ganas de correr hacia su puerta, o bajar por el balcón para tomarla de la mano. Sora era una niña fuerte, el Digimundo los había hecho fuertes a todos, pero cuando le contaba sobre sus miedos, sobre sus temores, a Yamato le parecía inofensiva por primera vez.

—Llevaba mucho tiempo en la cueva, el Superior y tú no habían logrado sacarme de la cueva la primera vez, por lo que no sabías que debías ir a ayudar a Taichi... —tomó aire—. Estaban todos encerrados en el Digimundo, te habías olvidado de mí… Todos se habían olvidado de mí. Era más parte de la cueva que de aquella realidad, y yo intentaba hablarte, convencerte de que no estaba todo perdido pero era demasiado tarde… Habíamos perdido. —Su voz se cortó y Yamato escuchó sollozos del otro lado de la línea.

—Recuerda que fue un sueño, ganamos, Sora, ¡ganamos! —Yamato se paró de su cama, haciendo puño su mano libre. No entendía porque era Sora la que debía sufrir con esas pesadillas y no él, si habían pasado por lo mismo—. Yo jamás te olvidaría —dijo seguro, sin tartamudear ni dudar de sus palabras. Se sonrojó, pero estaba seguro de lo que decía. No se olvidaría de sus aventuras en el Digimundo, ni de sus caídas, ni de sus victorias. No se olvidaría de sus peleas con Taichi, sus noches en vela cuidando de Takeru… no se olvidaría de Sora.

—Yo tampoco me olvidaría de ti. —Su voz seguía siendo un débil hilo, y su respiración entrecortada, pero se le escuchaba más tranquila, en paz. Yamato mordió el interior de su mejilla, sintiendo un revoloteo gracioso en la boca de su estómago. Ella tampoco se olvidaría de él.

Pasaron el resto de la madrugada charlando sobre Yamato, sobre cómo había comenzado a practicar con la guitarra usada de su padre. Sora sonaba verdaderamente interesada, le gustaba escuchar a Yamato tan emocionado por algo como lo hacía por la música.

—¿Por qué no formas una banda? —aconsejó de manera inocente.

—¿Sabes? —sonrió—. Es una excelente idea.

A la mañana siguiente volvieron a ser cómplices de sus pláticas y sus ojeras. No fue la última pesadilla de Sora, pero si fue la última peor. En todas las pesadillas que le siguieron estuvo Yamato a su lado, a veces como amigo, después como algo más. Sora por fin comprendió que ella no estaba sola, y como lo prometieron aquella noche, que Yamato jamás podría olvidarse de ella.

* * *

 **Notas**

¡Alex! Tanto tú como yo hemos estado desaparecidos de la vida, lo cual es trágico, muy trágico. No sabía muy bien que escribir, pero me vino esta idea a la cabeza y dado que te gusta la amistad... espero no sea demasiado cursi. Aunque quizá fallé.

Llevaba rato sin escribir nada, así que estoy algo oxidada, pero espero que no sea lo mismo a perdida. Ojalá hayas disfrutado la lectura, y los demás lectores, si es que tengo, lo hayan hecho también.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
